Soledad
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: Will no tenía ningún amigo en el Campamento, más que sus hermanos. Pero cuando tienes diez años y deberías tener un millón de amigos en vez de sólo tus hermanos, no puedes evitar no sentirte algo... solo. Eso es hasta que llega Nico di Angelo, con su fanatismo hacia Mitomagia a salvarlo de su soledad. Hasta que desaparece sin decir adiós. —Solangelo, headcanon.
1. Chapter 1

**Me encanta creer que Will y Nico ya se conocían desde The Titan's Curse.**

**Más que nada porque en Blood of Olympus, Nico reconoce inmediatamente a Will y dice "lo vio en acción en la batalla de Manhattan", y definitivamente sabía su nombre sin haberse presentado—y estoy segura que según el canon, Nico jamás lo conoció. Así que, de todos los semidioses en la batalla de Manhattan, ¿cómo Nico pudo haber recordado a un hijo totalmente random de Apolo que probablemente jamás oyó hablar y que de alguna manera sabía su nombre? Y Will también sabía su nombre _y apellido _en Blood of Olympus. VIVAN LOS HEADCANONS. Intenté hacer que se parezca al libro; de verdad intenté, pero creo que no me salió.**

**Disclaimer: Todo de Rick Riordan, menos mi headcanon.**

**Línea de tiempo: The Titan's Curse — The Last Olympian — Blood of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>Will Solace creía que no era un chico solitario.<p>

Bueno, en realidad, no lo era. Tenía una cabaña llena de sus hermanos quiénes lo querían desde el momento que su padre lo reclamó e incluso antes de eso, cuando aún estaba en la cabaña de Hermes. Pero para un niño de diez años que tus únicos amigos fueran tus hermanos no era la gran cosa. En el Campamento, no había personas de su edad. Apenas tenía _diez, _y la mayoría ya lo sobrepasaba por muchos años. Estaban algunas excepciones, como Percy Jackson o Annabeth Chase, que tenían al menos trece si no se equivocaba, pero nunca logró hablarles. Cuando Percy llegó, creyó que al fin tendría un amigo cerca de su edad, siendo que él tenía doce, pero jamás logró dirigirle una sola palabra.

No tenía alguien para jugar los juegos más estúpidos que hubiera, o para distraerse y entenderse entre sí. Sus hermanos no tenían tiempo para eso. Michael y Lee estaban siempre ocupados, dirigiendo la cabaña y cuando no estaban haciendo eso, o estaban en la enfermería o estaban entrenando. Y él no podía evitar sentirse un poco solo, a pesar de los muchos hermanos que tenía. No lo podías culpar, después de todo, un niño normal a su edad debería tener amigos y jugar en parques, no entrenar todos los días y vivir en un Campamento alejado de su madre. Incluso a pesar de eso, tenía una buena relación con sus hermanos, sólo que le resultaba un poco confuso por qué se sentía solo.

Era un día como otros que Will salió de su práctica con el arco, éste colgando en su espalda mientras caminaba hacia la Gran Casa, dirigiéndose a la Enfermería, sólo para saludar a sus hermanos y tener algo que hacer. En su camino, pensando sobre que la práctica de ese día estuvo un poco más pesada de lo normal y que tenía que dejar de distraerse y concentrarse más en su objetivo, chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Cayó al suelo y levantó la mirada, sobándose el área dolida.

—¡Lo lamento tanto! —Exclamó un sátiro, Grover Underwood. Will lo reconocía; él era uno de los sátiros que a veces le hablaba—. Will, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, no fue nada —respondió, parándose. Se sacudió las ropas y se fijó en el acompañante del sátiro.

Era un niño de al menos su edad, o eso deducía él. Tenía el cabello negro, enrulado, y un tono de piel como. . . aceitunas, si es que debía ponerle un color. Los ojos del niño eran de un marrón oscuro y llevaba una enorme sonrisa, mirando a todos lados, emocionado ante su vista. Al parecer, el sátiro notó su mirada analizándolo, así que se aclaró la garganta.

—Will, este es Nico di Angelo —señaló al niño a su lado, y luego lo señaló a él—. Nico, este es Will Solace.

—Hola —saludó animadamente, sonriendo.

El niño —Nico— se acercó más a él, aun sonriendo.

—¡Hola! —Lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Quién es tu padre? ¿Zeus? ¿O también eres hijo de Poseidón? —Hablaba tan rápido, que Will tuvo que detenerse a escucharlo con mucha atención—. ¡Oh, oh! ¡Puedes ser hijo de Atenea! Aunque no estoy seguro. Atenea no tiene mucho poder, apenas tiene como doscientos, pero su defensa es muy genial. ¿O tal vez de Ares? ¡Ares es genial! ¡Tiene novecientos de ataque y setecientos cincuenta en defensa! —No podía dejar de hablar. La emoción del chico comenzó a contagiar a Will, quien se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo ante como explicaba con tanta pasión sobre números y dioses—. ¿Juegas Mitomagia?

Grover soltó una risa corta, al parecer, impresionado ante el conocimiento de Nico en aquel juego llamado Mitomagia. Después de que Will procesara todo lo que dijo, se decidió por responder la primera y tal vez única pregunta que Nico di Angelo le hizo. Se rascó la cabeza.

—En realidad. . . —inició, pensando que tal vez su padre no sería tan genial como Nico lo esperaría, y se preguntó por qué le interesaba de repente si su padre era _genial _como los otros dioses—. Soy hijo de Apolo. Lo mío es las flechas. . . curar, y todo eso.

—¿Apolo? ¡Genial!

Por alguna razón, la respuesta que le dio el chico tranquilizó a Will. Al menos alguien creía que su padre era genial, casi siempre todos se enfocaban en los tres grandes dioses del Olimpo y normalmente no contaban a su padre. Eso lo enojaba, por razones desconocidas.

—También tengo su figura en Mitomagia —continuó Nico—, es uno de mis favoritos y, ¡es cierto! ¡Conocí a tu padre! ¡Nos trajo en su auto genial y volamos y casi nos matamos! ¡Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida!

El pequeño se sorprendió. No había visto muchas veces a su padre, si no se equivocaba, lo vio como dos veces. A veces respondía a sus plegarias y a veces no, pero por alguna razón, sintió un poco de celos cuando el chico nuevo ya había conocido a su padre, y peor aún, él lo había traído al Campamento. Pero viendo la sonrisa de Nico se dio cuenta que no debía estar celoso. Algunas personas sólo eran afortunadas.

—¿Quién es tu padre o madre? —preguntó Will, recordando de repente que el chico también era un semidiós.

Grover hizo acto de presencia.

—Aún no lo reclaman, ni a su hermana —explicó, tomando a Nico por el brazo—. Si me disculpas, Will, tengo que mostrarle el vídeo a Nico.

Nico se vio decepcionado por unos segundos y Will estaba en las mismas condiciones. El sátiro volvió a hablar:

—Pero luego puedes visitar a Will y seguro que a él le interesará saber sobre Mitomagia, ¿no, Will? —se giró a verlo esperando aprobación, y él asintió.

—¡Sí! Suena genial —sonrió, y la sonrisa de Nico volvió.

Empezó a estirar a Grover para ver el vídeo de bienvenida y en menos de un segundo, Nico di Angelo ya estaba fuera de su campo de vista. La sonrisa en su rostro se extendió: se había conseguido un nuevo amigo. Aquella sonrisa tardó en desaparecer, tanto, que cuando entró a la Enfermería para practicar algunas técnicas de curación con sus hermanos, todos estaban muy extrañados ante la gran sonrisa que portaba su rostro. Cuando le preguntaron qué sucedió, Will simplemente respondió que tenía un nuevo amigo.

La segunda vez que vio a Nico di Angelo, fue cuando estaban comiendo. Era en la cena y lo vio en la mesa de Hermes, sentado en el medio de los hermanos Stoll, y por un segundo, Will temió por uno: la cordura de su nuevo amigo, dos: su bolsillo y tres: su inocencia. A veces los Stoll le contaban algunas cosas muy extrañas las cuales Will estaba muy feliz sin saberlas. Desde la mesa de Apolo, se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de mirar a Nico, quien estaba jugando con las cartas de Póker, escuchando como Travis y Connor intentaban convencerlo que ese juego era muchísimo mejor que Mitomagia. En un momento, Nico levantó su mirada y lo atrapó mirándolo. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, avergonzado de ser atrapado en medio del acto, pero se relajó cuando lo vio sonreír y alzar su mano saludando. Will saludó de vuelta.

—¿Amigo tuyo? —preguntó su hermano, Lee.

Will asintió. —Se llama Nico.

La tercera vez que lo vio fue en _Captura la bandera._ Esa vez, a la cabaña de Apolo no le tocaba, ya que Thalía y Percy ya habían solucionado todo el equipo, y en cambio, decidieron quedarse en la enfermería. Desde la ventana se podía ver perfectamente, pero Will quería tener una mejor vista, así que salió afuera a sentarse en el suelo. Se sorprendió al ver a algunos de sus hermanos recostados por la pared, buscando entretenerse. Antes de que empezara el juego, una persona se acercó a él. Después de unos minutos mirando, se dio cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que Nico di Angelo, con una armadura que era seis veces más grande su tamaño y con el casco cayendo sobre sus ojos. Will soltó una risita.

Nico se detuvo enfrente de él.

—¡Will! ¡Hola! —exclamó felizmente.

Notó como sus hermanos tomaban interés en la conversación.

—Hola, Nico —saludó, igual de animado. Tenía muchas ganas de hablarle, y al fin lo había conseguido—. ¿Percy te eligió para su equipo?

—¡Sí! —Asintió, y luego señaló a su armadura—. ¡Esto es tan _genial_!

Con mucho esfuerzo, removió su espada y la mostró a Will.

—Mira esto —le dijo, empuñándola en lo alto—. ¿Cómo me veo?

Will sonrió abiertamente.

—Genial —respondió, y de repente Nico perdió el balance de su espada. En menos de un segundo, se levantó y agarró su muñeca, ayudando a que la espada no se caiga—. ¿Estás bien, Nico?

—Sí, lo siento, es que es muy pesada —explicó, y una vez que recobró el balance, Will lo soltó.

Había algo extraño cuando tocó a Nico. Su muñeca estaba muy fría, casi como si estuviera sufriendo de hipotermia. Temiendo por su —único— amigo, le preguntó:

—¿Estás enfermo?

—¿Ah? —Nico inclinó su cabeza—. No, para nada. Jamás me he sentido mejor —se giró a mirar a su equipo y se dio cuenta que debía volver—. Oye, ya me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Cuídate, Nico! —exclamó, mirando como Nico se unía a su equipo y platicaba animadamente con Percy.

Una vez que Nico se fue, Michael se sentó a su lado.

—Will, ¿había algo raro con tu amigo?

—Estaba muy frío —explicó, preocupado—. Pero. . . parece que está bien. Tal vez yo soy muy cálido.

Se giró a mirar a Michael, y éste se veía igual de preocupado que él. Sin embargo, sonrió y revolvió sus cabellos, dejándolo mirar el juego en paz. Que hasta Michael estuviera preocupado, siendo que él era como la sombra de Lee, el jefe de su cabaña, preocupó aún más a Will, pero se olvidó de ello en el momento que empezaron a jugar y Nico se veía perfectamente sano.

Nadie se vio sorprendido cuando las cazadoras de Artemisa ganaron el juego. Sin embargo, entró en alerta con sus hermanos cuando vio a Percy y Thalía peleando, pero por diferentes razones. Ellos seguro se prepararon para sanar a Percy o a Thalía, pero él buscaba a Nico con su mirada a ver si se golpeó, y lo encontró a salvo con los hermanos Stoll. Estaba murmurando algo y dedujo que tenía que ver con Mitomagia.

De todas formas, cuando el Oráculo empezó a hablar, todos quedaron mudos. De repente, empezaron a seguir a Quirón algunas cazadoras de Artemisa y Percy y Thalía. Los hermanos Stoll estaban con Nico, guiándolo. Nico ya se había removido el casco y la armadura, y la estaba cargando en sus brazos. Cuando lo vio aún en el mismo lugar, se giró hacia los hermanos y lo señaló, como pidiendo permiso. Travis le revolvió el cabello y asintió, dejándolo ir. Nico empezó a correr hacia él y Will sintió una extraña calidez llenar su pecho y empezó a sonreír.

Cuando Nico llegó, se apoyó en sus rodillas y empezó a recuperar su aliento.

—¿Te golpeaste? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas que alguno de mis hermanos te ayude? No soy muy bueno, pero. . .

—Will —lo cortó, sonriendo—, estoy bien.

Se paró y sonrió, y eso fue lo que Will necesitó para confirmar que en realidad estaba bien.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó, refiriéndose al Oráculo—. Con esa momia y la diosa. . .

—No lo sé, pero fue genial —admitió, juntando sus manos—. ¿Viste cómo Percy golpeó a Thalía? ¡Fue asombroso!

Nico hablaba con tal admiración, que por un momento, se preguntó cómo Nico veía las cosas. Hablaron un poco más, sobre qué podría significar lo que el Oráculo dijo, pero como eran apenas unos niños, no entendía muy bien lo que decían. En medio de la conversación, cuando Will mencionó a las cazadoras de Artemisa, el rostro de Nico se enserió.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mi hermana, Bianca —inició, y por la forma que pronunció el nombre, se notó la tristeza en sus palabras—, ella ahora es una cazadora. . . ¿Qué. . .qué pasa si se pone en peligro? Si esto se vuelve una misión ella irá y yo no podré hacer nada —apretó sus puños y dientes—. ¿Por qué se tuvo que unir? ¿Yo qué le hice?

Will no sabía qué hacer. Jamás había consolado a nadie en sus diez años de existencia. Posó una mano en su hombro y Nico se relajó un poco, pero seguía serio.

—No le pasará nada —le aseguró, aunque no sabía si era cierto—, apuesto que tu hermana es muy fuerte.

Nico asintió.

—Me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria —le dijo.

Al ver que la sonrisa de Nico no regresaba, Will decidió hacer algo que era probable que traería su felicidad nuevamente.

—¿Quieres venir a la cabaña de Apolo y enseñarme a jugar Mitomagia?

El rostro de Nico se iluminó, asintió rápidamente y le explicó que tenían que recoger su mazo de la cabaña de Hermes. Arrastró a Will hasta la cabaña de Hermes, sacó su mazo y estaba tan emocionado que se echó a correr a la cabaña de Apolo.

El juego era muy complicado. Observó cómo Nico poseía casi todos los dioses, menos. . .

—¿Y Hades? —preguntó, frunciendo levemente el ceño, extrañado.

—Aún no lo he conseguido —explicó—. Es el único que me falta. Anda, es tu turno.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde, Will teniendo su trasero pateado múltiples veces por Nico en Mitomagia, pero se divirtió mucho hablando por casi un día entero con su nuevo amigo. Hacia la noche, Nico juntó sus cosas, dispuesto a volver a su cabaña.

—Eh, ¿volveremos a jugar? —la esperanza se adueñó de la voz de Will.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

Se despidió de él y por un momento, el pecho de Will se llenó de una calidez indescriptible.

Al día siguiente, al amanecer, la noticia de que el campista Percy Jackson había desaparecido se esparció rápidamente por todo el Campamento. Vio a Nico hablar con Quirón y éste asintió, al parecer, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Nico se despidió de Quirón y cuando se giró, se encontró con Will.

—¡Buen día!

—Buen día para ti también, Nico —respondió, rascándose los ojos—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Percy tuvo que volver a casa por emergencias —explicó Nico, y de alguna manera, Will detectó que no estaba siendo del todo sincero—. Su madre lo llamó para solucionar algunas cosas.

Decidió no cuestionar.

—¿Y tu hermana?

Esta vez, los ojos de Nico brillaron cuando habló de su hermana, y le aseguró que ella estaría bien. Ese día, Nico se veía mucho más feliz de lo normal. Por mucho que disfrutara su compañía, Will tenía que regresar a su práctica con el arco y Nico se ofreció a ir a verlo.

—¿Estás seguro? —alzó una ceja, confundido.

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero ver qué tan genial eres!

Las mejillas del hijo de Apolo se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí. Sin embargo, condujo a Nico hacia donde practicaba con los blancos y agarró su arco. Nico se sentó cerca a observarlo y de repente se sintió nervioso. Sus manos temblaron cuando agarró la flecha y la primera la falló.

Se palmeó el rostro.

La segunda vez, inhaló profundamente y fijó el blanco. Sus manos dejaron de temblar y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, se sintió más seguro de sí mismo y soltó la flecha. En el blanco. Sonrió para sus adentros y cargó otra flecha en su arco. Al entrenar arquería, los diferentes blancos tenían diferentes alturas y posiciones, puestas a propósito para que un hijo de Apolo sea capaz de completarlo. Con satisfacción, observó cómo no falló ningún blanco después del primero. Una vez terminó, se giró hacia Nico, quién estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta. Will se acercó y únicamente ahí Nico fue capaz de volver a la realidad.

—¡Fue asombroso! —Nico juntó sus dos manos y empezó a mirar los blancos con pura fascinación. Su rostro entero se iluminó—. O sea, ¿cómo es posible que no hayas errado aquel blanco? —Señaló uno complicado—. ¿O ese? ¡Dioses, Will! ¡Eso es genial!

Will sonrió tímidamente.

—Ventajas de ser hijo de Apolo —respondió—. ¿Y tú no tienes entrenamiento?

—¡Sí! ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro.

Nico era bueno con la espada. Aunque no pudo evitar notar que su estilo de pelea, en contraste con su personalidad, era muy agresivo. Observándolo, no pudo deducir cuál sería su padre Olímpico. Peleaba muy bien, pero no al nivel de los hijos de Ares, pero no tan malo como la cabaña de Afrodita. Era el nivel perfecto para alguien de su edad, unos simples diez años, y sabía con certeza que si Nico se cruzaba con algún monstruo, había cien por ciento de probabilidad de que él ganara la pelea. Los blancos, que se movían, eran destruidos por Nico fácilmente.

Un cierto blanco se rehusaba a caer. Se cargó hacia Nico y éste frunció el ceño, clavándolo con su espada. Para el asombro de Will, se tornó en flamas negras y desapareció. Nico se quedó observando en shock la escena, sin entender de dónde salieron tales flamas siendo que, desde el punto de vista de Will, no había hecho nada de magia. Will, en instinto, corrió hacia él.

—¿Estás bien, Nico?

—S-sí —dijo, aunque aún lucía en shock—. Eso. . . eso que acaba de pasar. . . ¿Qué fue eso?

—No tengo la menor idea, Nico. Pero no es malo —lo tranquilizó—. Tal vez Quirón sabrá de esto.

Nico no se veía convencido, pero asintió de todas formas. Se levantó en silencio y abandonó el entrenamiento, y Will lo siguió, sólo para asegurarse que estaba bien.

No volvieron a mencionar el asunto y Nico nunca más volvió a quemar algo con flamas negras.

La amistad de Nico y Will se basaba en bromas estúpidas, entrenamiento y Mitomagia, pero Will estaba convencido que no había tenido una amistad mejor que esa. Fue muy de repente cuando Nico empezó a cambiar. Will notó las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Nico? —Le preguntó después del entrenamiento. Nico no estaba de humor como siempre—. ¿No dormiste bien?

Nico lo miró, como si estuviera dudando en decirle o no, hasta que finalmente dijo lo que pasaba.

—Estoy teniendo pesadillas. . . y mi hermana está en ellas. Soñé que. . . —su voz empezó a romperse—. Que entraba dentro de un gigante y moría.

Will palideció. Por un momento, no supo qué decirle a Nico, porque no sabía si los sueños de los semidioses eran reales o no. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Nico parecía a punto de tirarse al piso y romper a llorar, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino en la mente:

—Ella está bien —le calmó—, seguro tienes pesadillas porque la extrañas.

Nico no pareció calmarse, pero asintió.

—Sí, eso debe ser.

Las pesadillas de Nico eran cada vez más frecuentes y Will siempre estaba ahí para consolar a su amigo. A veces lo obligaba a dormir porque Nico se resistía a irse a la cama por miedo de soñar con su hermana. Era un día frío en el cual Nico despertó, sin las ojeras en sus ojos, y oyó que Percy Jackson estaba de vuelta.

—Mi hermana —murmuró, y Will notó la emoción en su voz—. Bianca ha regresado.

—Ve a verla —le dijo, feliz de volver a ver a Nico con su felicidad de siempre.

Vio como Nico corría hacia la Casa Grande a recibir a su hermana.

Y eso fue lo último que supo de él.

Esperó y esperó, pero nada. Nico no volvió esa noche. Se encontró con Percy Jackson y las primeras palabras que le dijo fue, "¿Has visto a Nico?". Percy negó con la cabeza y nuevamente Will sintió que no estaba siendo sincero. Pero el hijo de Poseidón parecía muy preocupado por algo, sabrá los dioses qué eran.

Al día siguiente, Nico no regresó.

Todos los meses, esperaba que por un milagro Nico di Angelo saliera de la cabaña de Hermes, con una gran sonrisa y su juego de Mitomagia en manos.

No fue así.

Fue en la batalla de Manhattan que Will Solace volvió a saber sobre su amigo desaparecido. Ya había pasado _años _desde la última vez que lo vio, sin embargo, casi siempre pensaba en él y su paradero. Se preguntaba constantemente si estaba bien, si aún seguía jugando Mitomagia o si pensaba en él de la misma forma que él pensaba sobre Nico.

Cuando lo vio, no fue capaz de reconocerlo. Se había hecho más alto, pero por los dioses, sus ojeras eran inmensas. Su piel estaba un poco más pálida de lo que recordaba, pero podía apreciar a Nico di Angelo invocando esqueletos y peleando con toda sus fuerzas en la guerra.

Con sólo verlo, dejó ir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y sonrió en plena guerra. _Estaba vivo. _

Supo de Nico también en el Campamento. Supo que se iba a quedar en la cabaña de Hades y Will se vio tentado a ir a saludarlo. Pero cada vez que quería, pensaba, "¿Y qué es lo que le podría decir?". Nunca había algo que podría decir y probablemente Nico ya ni lo recordaba. Su corazón dolió unos momentos, pero seguro esa era la verdad.

Nico no lo recordaba.

La segunda vez que Will vio a Nico, fue en otra guerra. Al parecer, las guerras eran lo que los unía a ambos. Cuando lo vio y tenía la maldita oportunidad de ir a hablarle después de todos esos años, se sintió tan emocionado que no se pudo contener. El entrenador Hedge le había contado sobre su situación: había excedido sus poderes usando su viaje entre sombras y cuando oyó que Nico estuvo cerca de desvanecerse, pudo jurar que su corazón habría parado ahí mismo. No podía dejar que su primer amigo, aquel que lo salvó de la soledad que él mismo creó, se desvaneciera. No mientras él pudiera hacer algo. No era el mejor sanador del Campamento por nada.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que Nico lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Nico? —preguntó, y esperó y rezó a todos los dioses que su voz no sonara tan esperanzada como él lo creía.

En menos de unos segundos, Nico casi lo decapita.

—¡Baja eso! —Le dijo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La mirada en los ojos de Nico era una de pura estupefacción. Por un breve momento, Will se preguntó si aún lo recordaba. Buscaba desesperadamente encontrar la mirada del chico, algún indicador que le dijera que su viejo amigo estaba ahí y que en definitiva aún le recordaba.

—¿Yo? —Nico preguntó, mirándolo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_?

Por un corto minuto, Will simplemente lo supo. A pesar de que sus ojeras estuvieran más grandes que de cualquier persona, a pesar de que su piel estuviera demasiado pálida, y a pesar de que estuviera vestido con una remera _hawaiiana (en serio), _Nico aún sabía quién era él. Sonrió para sus adentros.

De alguna manera, se metió en una discusión con él, que era lo que menos quería hacer. Empezaron a hablar del bebé del Entrenador Hedge, y Will lo usó como excusa perfecta para agarrar su mano.

Confirmó dos cosas:

Uno, Nico en definitiva se estaba por desvanecer.

Dos, tanto él como Nico sintieron algo con ese roce y no había forma de convencerlo que no.

La mayor parte del tiempo discutía con Nico, hasta por las cosas más estúpidas del mundo. Pero al final de la guerra, una parte de él esperaba que todo fuera como cuando tenían diez años y simplemente rieran y jugaran Mitomagia. . .después de curar y asegurarse de que no se estaba desvaneciendo. Cuando accedió a quedarse _tres días enteros _en la enfermería, sintió como si podía gritar de felicidad.

Nico volvió de hablar con Percy y Annabeth sobre algo que definitivamente dejó a Percy muy confundido, y él estaba sonriendo, apenas, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Sintió una horrible necesidad de agarrar a Nico y abrazarlo, estrujarlo y reprenderlo por desaparecerse por cuatro malditos años en los cuales lo dejó tan preocupado, sin mandarle ni siquiera una sola señal, pero se contuvo.

—Me alegra que volvieras —fue lo que pudo decir.

Nico pareció entender a qué se refería.

—A mí también, Solace. A mí también.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi corazón es débil y no resistí hacer una secuela. K.**

**Disclaimer: Todo de Rick Riordan.**

**Advertencia: Muy muy muy muy largo y posiblemente OOC. Muy posible.**

* * *

><p>Si le hubieras dicho que aquel niño de diez años que amaba jugar Mitomagia y sonreía cada vez que podía se había convertido en aquel adolescente que se pasaba en las sombras, Will Solace se hubiera reído a carcajadas.<p>

Pero observándolo ahora, no podía creer cómo fue capaz de cambiar _tanto_. Si bien tenía recuerdos de Nico sonriendo cuando eran pequeños, apenas tenía un sólo recuerdo de él sonriendo en la actualidad, y eso fue cuando hablaron del bebé del entrenador Hedge. Después de hablar con Percy y Annabeth, no sabía si contar aquella débil sonrisa como una de verdad. A pesar de todo, Will logró comportarse: en esos momentos no importaba su amistad pasada, lo único que importaba era que Nico no se desvaneciera siendo que podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Entraron a la enfermería, saludó a sus hermanos y dirigió al hijo de Hades a su cama, que había estado guardado desde hace dos días, esperando que él decidiera aparecerse. Nico se sentó en la cama, mirando al suelo.

Will se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Quieres cambiarte? —Le preguntó, extendiendo una bata—. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que esa camisa.

Señaló la camisa floreada, suprimiendo una risa, mientras que Nico levantaba su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy bien —respondió, negando su oferta—, la camisa es cómoda.

No iba a entrar en una discusión con él. Ya había discutido demasiado en la guerra como para discutir en la enfermería también, así que no tuvo más opción que dejarlo con la ropa que tenía. Suspiró, pensando que tal vez sería más fácil de tratar con él si no fuera tan… tan… él, por decirlo así. No quería cambiar nada de su viejo amigo, pero tenía que admitir que a veces le cansaba su constante negación.

—De todos modos —continuó Will—, necesitaré que te la saques.

Nico alzó una ceja.

—Chequeo. Necesito saber tu condición, ¿lo olvidas?

—No me sacaré la camisa.

Por poco no iba a golpearse la cabeza contra una pared repetidas veces. ¿Acaso todos los adolescentes eran así de complicados? (Y eso que él también era uno). Contó hasta diez. Había lidiado con casi todo el Campamento y con muchísimos chicos con diferentes carácteres. Él podía con él.

—¿Lo harías por mí? Digo, somos ami...

Se detuvo en medio de la oración. Solían ser amigos. ¿Pero qué eran ahora? ¿Unos simples conocidos? ¿Un obsesionado con sanarlo y un malhumorado? Era extraño. Estaba tan concentrado en salvar a Nico, en saber que estaba bien, que no se detuvo a meditar si aún seguían siendo amigos. Para Will, sí lo eran. ¿Pero para Nico? Eso era un misterio. Sin embargo, se giró a ver a Nico, cuyas mejillas estaban levemente teñidas de rojo.

Su respuesta fue lo que más le extrañó.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré por ti.

Al parecer aún eran amigos. Eso alivió a Will y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Nico se removió la camisa, muy incómodo, pero a Will no le afectó. No tenía tiempo de preocuparse por el físico de otras personas cuando sus vidas dependían en una cuerda floja. Notó todas las cicatrices, algunas más nuevas que otras —parecían ser de unas garras, según su punto de vista— pero prosiguió con su chequeo. Tomó su pulso, su presión y la temperatura, y por experiencia, sabía que era normal que el hijo de Hades fuera un poco más frío que los demás. Notó como con cada toque, incluso el más ligero, Nico se removía incómodo. No era fanático del contacto físico, al parecer.

Le avisó que ya podía volver a ponerse su ropa y Nico parecía más aliviado.

—¿Cómo se supone que me "curarás"? —le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Intentaré a la manera normal. Pero... debo tomar tu mano. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Otro sonrojo volvió a adornar sus pálidas mejillas. Will sonrió internamente, pero sonrió de verdad cuando extendió su mano para que la tomara. El hijo de Apolo la apretó y cerró los ojos. Empezó a cantar en voz baja una canción en griego antiguo; una oración a Apolo. _Por favor _pensó mientras cantaba, _responde mi canto, padre. _Intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que su oración llegara a su desaparecido padre. Justo cuando empezaba a desesperanzarse, funcionó. Fue muy breve, pero sabía que su padre había respondido. Una vez terminó la oración, dejó ir la mano de Nico y suspiró aliviado. No sabía qué había pasado con su padre, pero le hacía feliz saber que estaba bien.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Will.

—Muy... muy bien... —Nico alzó su mano, como si chequeando que aún continuara ahí—. Las sombras están retrocediendo.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Nico se giró a mirarlo.

—¿Pero qué hay de ti? Estás... estás muy pálido.

Oh. Hace mucho no le pasaba eso. Normalmente cuando oraba a Apolo, ya no le cansaba. La última vez que se había cansado así fue cuando Annabeth Chase fue herida en la guerra contra Cronos. Desde entonces, se había estado entrenando para perfeccionar su habilidad curando. De todos modos, o se había esforzado demasiado tratando de localizar a Apolo, o el estado de Nico era peor de lo que pensaba.

—Sí, sólo me cansé —explicó, restándole importancia. Nico arqueó una ceja—. Dime, ¿tienes hambre?

Su estómago rugió en respuesta. Rio ligeramente.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Vuelvo al rato.

—Adiós, Solace.

Se dirigió a buscar comida. Pensó en lo poco que habría comido en toda la guerra, así que cargó una bandeja con un poco de todo y un buen vaso de néctar. Se fijó en la hora. Eran las una y doce, así que aún contaba como almuerzo. Volvió a la enfermería, entró a la habitación de Nico... sólo para hallarlo fuera de la cama. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exigió, apretando la bandeja.

—Rélajate —Nico rodó los ojos—, sólo fui al baño.

Con su cabeza, señaló a la cama y Nico gruñó, obedeciendo. Le depositó la comida sobre su regazo y sus ojos casi se salen de su rostro. Antes de que pudiera decir algo como "¿No es demasiado?", Will le dijo que lo necesitaría y más le vale que comiera todo. También le enseñó la importancia de una dieta balanceada, y esa era la razón por la cual cargó su bandeja con casi todo lo que había, hasta que Nico le dijo que se callara porque joder, tenía hambre. Will sólo se rio y lo dejó comer. Fue a atender a otros pacientes, sólo para no dejar solos a sus hermanos. Los hijos de Ares eran los que rebosaban en pacientes. Cuando terminó, volvió a chequear a Nico, sólo para hallarlo dormido.

La bandeja estaba en el piso, al lado de su cama, totalmente vacía y el vaso de néctar no tenía una sola gota. Sonrió. Sí que tenía hambre. Viéndolo dormir, Will no pudo apartar la vista. Notó como el chico hacía honor a su apellido, di Angelo. Había tanta calma en su rostro que parecía un ángel. Algunas veces fruncía el ceño. Algunas veces se removía incómodo, pero al final, volvía a relajarse.

Una de sus hermanas le avisó que venían a visitarlo. Era Lou Ellen, una buena amiga. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Will señaló al adolescente durmiendo en su cama y le indicó que salieran de la enfermería para poder hablar.

—¿Qué sucede, Lou? —preguntó una vez afuera.

—Nada, sólo venía a ver cómo estabas. ¿Ese era Nico?

Will asintió.

—Se quedará por los próximos tres días en la enfermería bajo mi cuidado.

La forma que Lou Ellen empezó a sonreír fue lo que le avisó a Will que lo que estaba por venir no iba a ser bueno.

—¡Al fin lograste que el chico que te gusta te notara!

Su cuello giró tan rápido a observarla que casi se rompió. Con los ojos bien abiertos, Will exclamó:

—¿¡A qué te refieres?! ¡No me gusta!

Ella soltó una risotada.

—Will, pasaste casi tres años de tu vida hablándome de él. ¿Y me dices que no?

Deseó que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara. Hasta deseó tener la habilidad de Nico de poder viajar con las sombras, cualquier cosa para huir de Lou Ellen. Está bien, lo tenía que admitir, a veces le agarraba la nostalgia y hablaba y hablaba de Nico di Angelo a tanto Lou Ellen como a Cecil. ¡Pero no era su culpa! Era la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. No sólo él estaba desaparecido, pero todo parecía empeorar mientras el tiempo pasaba. Sus dos hermanos estaban muertos. Era el jefe de la cabaña de Apolo en menos de lo que se pudo dar cuenta: tenía la responsabilidad de sus hermanos sobre sus hombros. Su refugio solía ser los recuerdos felices que tenía con Nico di Angelo, así que no podía evitar hablar de él. De todos modos, tenía que agradecer a Lou Ellen y a Cecil. Ellos eran una gran parte de lo que impidió a Will entrar en pánico y renunciar a ser el jefe. Pero volviendo al presente... nunca se vio con la opción de que le _gustara _Nico. Bien, era atractivo, no había duda, era valiente y era genial. También era tierno cuando se sonrojaba. Y también tenía un lindo acento, y... mierda, ¿de verdad había notado todas esas cosas?

—Tierra llamando a Will Solace —su amiga chasqueó sus dedos, captando su atención—, ¿sigues ahí?

—¿Uh? ¡Lo siento! ¡Me distraje!

—Pensando en Nico, ¿eh?

—_¡Lou Ellen!_ —Exclamó, apretando los dientes. Sólo se ganó otra risa—. No me gusta Nico.

—Lo que digas —le terminó por decir—, ¿ignorarás el hecho que básicamente eran una pareja de casados allá en la guerra?

Su rostro se volvió tan rojo que sólo decidió ignorar a Lou Ellen, disculpándose con que tenía que volver a la enfermería, sólo para ganarse más risas. Oh, esa chica iba a ser su muerte un día de estos.

Volviendo a la enfermería, decidió no enfrentar a Nico por miedo de volverse aún más rojo. No le gustaba el otro chico. Era... eran amigos y ya, ¿no? _¿No? _Se golpeó a sí mismo. Tenía que concentrarse. Trabajó unas horas más, hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse. Sin darse cuenta de que la hora pasó tan rápido, fue a chequear a Nico, quien justo acababa de despertar, aún bostezando.

—¿Dormiste bien?

Nico respondió con un gesto de manos que indicaba algo como _"Más o menos"._

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió, preocupado.

Nico lo miró, arqueando sus cejas. Seguro iba a iniciar con alguno de sus discursos de como no era su asunto o algo, pero terminó por suspirar y decir:

—Pesadillas.

_Oh. _Eso explicaba por qué se removía incómodo o fruncía el ceño mientras dormía.

—¿Vas a dormir más? —volvió a preguntar, temiendo por incomodar al hijo de Hades cuestionando sus pesadillas.

—No duermo en las noches —murmuró—. Las pesadillas se hacen peor. No las controlo.

Will asintió. El ambiente se volvió pesado e intentó aligerarlo con una broma.

—_El caballero de la noche asciende._

Sonrió tímidamente y para su alivio, Nico esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eres un idiota —respondió, y de algún modo, sabía que esa era su manera de agradecer por no preguntar.

Will se disculpó y fue a buscar una planilla. Una manera discreta de poder conocer más a Nico sin parecer un acosador iba a ser si usaba de excusa que lo necesitaba para su ficha médica. En parte eso era cierto, sí necesitaba información. Regresó a su cama con la planilla en manos.

—Bueno, di Angelo —inició, sentándose—. Necesito tu información para esto —señaló la planilla en manos.

Nico se encogió de hombros. Will se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Fecha de nacimiento?

—Veintiocho de enero de 1930.

—_¿Qué? —_Will alzó la voz, e inmediatamente la bajó—. Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? Creí que tenías catorce.

—_Tengo _catorce. Me metieron al Casino Lotus.

Nico no continuó explicando y Will lo tomó como una señal de no continuar preguntando sobre el tema. Algún día él se lo contaría por sí mismo y no por razones médicas. Era obvio que Will sabía sobre aquel casino y sus efectos, así que entendía como el chico tenía catorce años.

—¿Familia?

—Eh... —el hijo de Hades se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Como si cada palabra le pesara, volvió a hablar—. María y Bianca di Angelo. Ambas muertas.

La expresión de Will se llenó de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento...

Nico hizo un gesto que indicaba que no le tome mucha importancia.

—Y Hades y Hazel Levesque.

Escribió la información en la planilla, aún sintiéndose arrepentido por la pregunta. Cuando empezó a darse cuenta que no le había pesado o medido su altura, fue corriendo por una balanza.

Su paciente alzó una ceja. Explicó brevemente que debía poner sus pies y quedarse quieto para ver su peso. Para su sorpresa, Nico pesaba cuarenta y dos kilos. Frunció el ceño. Eso no era saludable para un chico de catorce años. Sin embargo, tenía que medirlo. Medía un metro y sesenta y ocho. _No era saludable. _

—Nico —inició, intentando no mostrar la preocupación en su voz—, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que has comido?

—...

—...Nico...

—Hoy.

—¿Qué demonios, di Angelo? ¿Por qué no has comido?

—El apetito se me ha ido desde hace semanas o meses. Ya ni recuerdo —espetó, frunciendo el ceño. El acto fue replicado por Will, lo cual inició una guerra de "quién frunce más el ceño".

Eventualmente, Will dejó de mirarlo. Se masajeó la sien, intentando calmarse. ¿Por qué demonios no se cuidaba? ¿Qué tanto se odiaba a sí mismo como para llegar a un cuadro cercano a la desnutrición? Apretó los dientes. Joder, ellos eran amigos. Tenían una amistad rota que debía ser recogida pieza por pieza pero no podían iniciar si Nico no se cuidaba, si no dejara de odiarse tanto. Claro que inició a sermonear a Nico. Nico permaneció callado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hasta que explotó. Sabía que hablar con él era como jugar con fuego. Era cuestión de quemarse. Hasta que lo hizo, y se quemó grande.

—¡¿Y por qué tendría que estar dándote explicaciones a ti?! Lo que yo haga, la forma de que yo me alimente o viva mi vida es _mi _asunto, no el tuyo. Soy el hijo de Hades. Soy el Rey de los Fantasmas, soy el Embajador de Plutón, Príncipe del Inframundo y no tendré a ningún _sanador _sermoneándome.

Silencio.

No se oía nada.

Will simplemente lo miró. ¿Qué por qué debería dar explicaciones? Porque era su deber. Porque él debía saberlo. Porque debía evitar que se desvaneciera. Porque quería reparar su amistad. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas respuestas dejó su boca: aquellas palabras le habían dolido. Si era de cualquier persona no le hubiera afectado. Pero ese era _Nico di Angelo _y cada palabra le había dolido en el pecho. Juntó su planilla y empezó a responder con la voz más fría que no sabía que tenía.

—Escúchame bien, hijo de Hades, Rey de los Fantasmas, Embajador de Plutón, Príncipe del Inframundo y como mierda te quieras llamar. Mientras estés debajo de este techo, eres simplemente un _paciente_. Y no estoy de humor para escuchar eso de un paciente.

Cuando miró a Nico, sabía que sus ojos estaban llenos de arrepentimiento. Se retiró de la habitación y oyó a Nico murmurar algo como "Espera, no..." pero si tenía algo que decirle, no se quedó para escucharlo. Estaba enojado. Más que eso, estaba iracundo. ¿Así era como te pagaban cuando intentabas ayudar? Pues mejor no ayudar a nadie. Saliendo del área donde estaba Nico, encontró a su hermana, Kayla. Frunció el ceño por el simple pensamiento sobre el hijo de Hades. No quería verlo ni en pintura. De verdad dolía cuando alguien que te importa te insultaba. Y si bien no tenía intenciones de haber sido tan cruel con Nico, no tenía otra opción. Él no era del tipo que se sentaría a ser insultado. La escena se repetía en su cabeza. La forma que pronunció "sanador"... agh, deseaba que su pecho no doliera tanto. Tocó a su hermana por el hombro y ésta se giró.

—¿Qué sucede, Will? —Le preguntó, sacándose la bata—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

—No, nada. Mira... —inició, frotándose las manos—. Necesito que me cubras mañana. Lou Ellen me ha pedido ayuda con algo muy importante y se ha negado a decirme qué es.

Su hermana parecía insegura, pero asintió de todas formas.

—Espero que no sea peligroso. Ya sabes, conociendo a Lou... —rio ligeramente y Will se permitió una sonrisa.

—Espero lo mismo. Será mejor que vengas a dormir ya, es muy tarde.

Y sin dudas ya era de noche. Will se felicitó a sí mismo por lograr mentir: los hijos de Apolo no eran muy buenos en eso. Pero logró decirlo con tanta facilidad que se enorgulleció. Si era sincero, debía despejar sus pensamientos. No quería ir a la enfermería al día siguiente aún echando humo por su discusión con Nico. Así que un día libre no venía mal. Y no estaba mintiendo del todo, iba a salir con Lou Ellen para distraerse un rato.

Se acostó en su cama y cuando cerró sus ojos escuchó débilmente a Nico di Angelo decirle que era un sanador. Despejó sus pensamientos y le costó dormir esa noche.

Al despertar al día siguiente, informó a sus hermanos lo que debían hacer en la enfermería. Sentía la mirada de Nico, ese pequeño bastardo observaba todos sus movimientos. Se rehusó a devolver la mirada. Sin embargo, dejó a cargo a Kayla con Nico y se retiró. Encontró a Lou Ellen a mitad del camino de ir a recogerla.

—¡Will! —Se detuvo a mirarlo. Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sabiendo que no había opción con mentirle, suspiró y dijo:

—Peleé con Nico.

Su expresión se relajó y sonrió.

—¿Problemas en el matrimonio tan rápido? ¿Entró en la menopausia?

Will negó con la cabeza, riendo. Apreciaba el esfuerzo de Lou por intentar hacerle reír. No preguntó por qué, lo cual fue apreciado. Sólo se quedó a consolarlo y comer helado. Cecil se les unió de paso, aligerando el ambiente con alguna de sus bromas estúpidas y por un momento Will se olvidó completamente de lo que había sucedido. Claro, hasta que se hizo las seis y tenía que volver a la enfermería a controlar todo.

Se despidió de ambos, agradeciendo toda su ayuda y se apresuró a llegar a la enfermería, esperando que sus hermanos hubieran hecho un excelente trabajo. Con suerte, halló la enfermería en orden. Sus hermanos estaban haciendo las últimas cosas del día y él los saludó a todos. Chequeó a cada paciente, hasta que se dio cuenta quién le faltaba. _Argh._

Su cama estaba apartada de los pacientes de la enfermería. Tenía una cortina alrededor y Will la había elegido especialmente para él: seguro querría estar solo. Abrió las cortinas y entró a la habitación improvisada. Su paciente se sobresaltó al instante.

Asintió con su cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Nico parecía querer hablar, pero no lo logró. Chequeó su estado: las sombras estaban desapareciendo, casi inexistentes. Al parecer el cuidado y la oración a Apolo habían funcionado, lo que le hizo suspirar aliviado. Viviría. No quería seguir peleado con Nico, pero si él no se disculpaba, ¿pues cuál era el punto?

Agarró la planilla para anotar el proceso de su recuperación. Una vez terminó el chequeo, decidió salir. Fue ahí que oyó a murmurar algo. Will se giró, alzando una ceja.

El hijo de Hades suspiró.

—Lo siento por lo de ayer —declaró, haciendo girar el anillo de su mano—. No debí haber dicho eso. Es que...

—¿Es que...? —lo incitó a continuar.

Otro suspiro.

—No estoy acostumbrado a esto —se señaló a sí mismo y luego a él—, a socializar... o como lo llamen. La mayor parte del tiempo pienso en que la gente se quiere aprovechar de mí. Y tú, con tu _maldita _sonrisa brillante y tus buenas intenciones... creo que... —tomó aire—. Creo que no podía creer que alguien de verdad se interesaba en mantenerme a salvo. Creo que... sólo creí que me terminarías dañando a pesar de que me tratabas de curar. Lo siento mucho. No decía en serio nada de lo que dije ayer. Actué en defensa propia.

Miró al chico, buscando rastros de mentiras en su rostro. Sólo había sinceridad, luciendo arrepentido. Aún así el daño estaba hecho, pero...

—Está bien —dijo al fin.

—¿En serio? ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó, al parecer, esperanzado.

Asintió. Esbozó una mínima sonrisa. Nico suspiró aliviado.

—Bueno. No te sobreesfuerzes y eso. Mañana serás libre de aquí —se sintió amargas las palabras, pero sabía que esa era realidad.

—Entiendo.

—Buenas noches, di Angelo.

—Buenas noches, Solace.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, abandonó la habitación y muy en el fondo deseaba pasar más tiempo con su paciente —al fin y al cabo él fue quien le ordenó pasar esos días en la enfermería— pero temía iniciar otra pelea muy innecesaria.

Cuando durmió, fue capaz de dormir con mucho placer. El día siguiente comenzó y era el último día en la enfermería de Nico. En todo el día, Nico parecía más... gentil, en términos de Nico, obvio. No oponía tanta resistencia, y si tenía alguna queja, se la guardaba. Claro, conservaba sus comentarios sarcásticos y su "nadie-me-quiere-soy-un-hijo-de-Hades-blabla" pero en la mayoría, Nico se estaba comportando muy bien.

Era hacia el final del día que Will estaba conduciendo a Nico hacia la puerta de la enfermería, listo para liberarlo.

—... también recuerda alimentarte, necesitas ganar más peso. No quiero que entres en desnutrición. Y pasa más tiempo en el sol, necesitas tu color de vuelta...

—¡Will! —Lo cortó, esbozando una sonrisa—. Estaré bien.

Esta vez hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír de verdad y Will se tranquilizó.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Vuelve a tu cabaña.

Nico vaciló.

—¿Will?

—¿Sí, di Angelo?

—¿Aún juegas Mitomagia?

El hijo de Apolo se paralizó por unos segundos. Se giró a ver a Nico y lo encontró mirándole fijamente con sus ojos oscuros con una pizca de esperanza.

Fue capaz de ver a través de esa pregunta perfectamente.

_¿Aún somos amigos?_

Sonrió.

—Sí. Aún juego Mitomagia.

_Aún somos amigos._

Justo como había funcionado en el pasado, la Mitomagia fue los que los había unido una vez más. Pero... había algo extraño. Cuando sea que Nico y él estaban juntos, su pecho se llenaba con una cálida sensación que no sentía desde su desaparición. Era algo muy raro. También se encontraba a sí mismo pensando muchas veces en él. La mitad del tiempo llenaba sus pensamientos. _¿Habrá comido bien? ¿Estará usando sus poderes del Inframundo? ¿Desapareció? ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está Nico? _Era un milagro cuando no pensaba en él. Tenía que ser honesto: despertaba con el terror de que Nico di Angelo no volviera a salir de su cabaña y lo volviera a dejar solo. De tan sólo pensarlo, su corazón daba un vuelco y el sentimiento de pánico era reemplazado cuando iba a buscarlo para desayunar y el hijo de Hades salía arrastrando sus pies, rascándose los ojos y murmurando cosas como _"Malditos hijos de Apolo y su obsesión con el sol..."_, pero después de mucho, aprendió que no lo decía en serio. Aprendió que esa era su manera de expresar su cariño hacia él y de pensar que Nico tenía su propia manera de expresarle a él su afecto hacían que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Tal vez sí le gustaba Nico. Tal vez. Y él notaba que Nico se sonrojaba cada vez que tomaba su mano, ya sea para arrastrarlo, para comprobar que esté bien o sólo porque se sintió con ganas de hacerlo. O cómo cuando le hacía un cumplido, incluso el más inocente, hacía que se quedara totalmente sin habla. Y eso atraía su curiosidad.

Pero tal vez sólo leía mucho entre líneas.

Era un día como otros que extrañamente Will Solace estaba en el campo de entrenamiento con su arco en manos. Empezó a fijarse en sus objetivos: no era como cuando era más joven. Eran objetivos que necesitaban toda la precisión que tuviera. Algunos estaban uno detrás de otro, lo cual significaba que debía usar más de una flecha. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había entrenado de esa manera. Se había concentrado tanto en sus habilidades curativas que había olvidado totalmente sobre la arquería. Para su decepción, no era como los viejos tiempos. Falló la mayoría de los esa manera. Se había concentrado tanto en sus habilidades curativas que había olvidado totalmente sobre la arquería. Para su decepción, no era como los viejos tiempos. Falló la mayoría de los blancos. Rezó que nadie lo hubiera visto.

—¿Has perdido la práctica, Solace?

Oh, claro. De todas las personas del Universo, él tenía que ser el que aparecía. Genial. Sintiéndose muy avergonzado, giró su cabeza para encontrar al hijo de Hades con una sonrisa ladeada. Desde aquellos tres días, había ganado considerable peso y color, lo cual ya no le hacía ver tan mal.

—Sí —admitió, bajando el arco—, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hacía esto. Desde que... —hizo una pausa—. Más o menos desde que te fuiste.

Nico tragó saliva.

—Eso fue mucho tiempo —respondió, acercándose. Tomó el arco—. Sabes, en el Tártaro, hubiera matado por tener a algún arquero. Algunos monstruos volaban y no soy ningún Jason Grace para volar y pelear.

_¿Tártaro? _pensó para sus adentros. _¿Ha ido ahí?_

—¿Sobreviviste al Tártaro? —preguntó casi estupefacto.

—Uh-huh.

No mencionó más del tema. Entonces muchas cosas hicieron sentido. Por eso tenía pesadillas. Por eso no dormía en las noches. El Tártaro era el lugar más aterrador del mundo. Aterraba hasta a los dioses y aterraba a Nico di Angelo, lo cual le hacía ver la gravedad de la situación. En el campo de entrenamiento, Nico se quedó a observando, aclarando que no tenía nada que hacer y que casi todos estaban ocupados. Por él, no había problema. Sólo que esperaba no ser tan malo con el arco y poco a poco esperaba mejorar. Acompañó a Nico a su entrenamiento y lo veía pelear muchísimo mejor que la última vez que lo vio entrenar. Cuando eso, no tenía duda de que Nico di Angelo de diez años lograría derrotar un monstruo. Ahora no tenía dudas que Nico di Angelo de catorce años podría derrotar un ejército entero. Él peleaba con tanta elegancia y pasión que se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Todo en él lo captivaba. Oh, mierda.

Era definitivo que le gustaba aquel hijo de Hades.

A partir de ese día, Nico tiraba pistas de su historia. Nunca se lo decía de frente: a veces se le escapaba un comentario. Mencionaba cuando entró al Laberinto con el rey Minos o cuando lo derrocó, obteniendo así su título. A veces decía sobre cuando intentaba invocar a María di Angelo. O cuando convenció a su padre de ir a pelear la batalla de Manhattan. Cuando trajo a Hazel de los muertos, su estadía en el Campamento Júpiter y todo lo decía de forma casual. ¿Esa era su manera de abrirse a él? Si era así, Will estaba más que agradecido. Nunca pasaba de largo aquellos hechos que le contaba. Los memorizaba como la palma de su mano. Luego empezó a contar algunas que otras cosas pesadas. Una vez, jugando _Captura la bandera_, Will había mencionado que estaba tan cansado que apenas respiraba. Nico había respondido con un resoplo y dijo "Intenta estar atrapado en un jarrón por muchos días, con el oxígeno yéndose de ti". Había espetado las palabras y a Will le había costado trabajo entender por un momento a qué se refería. Esa vez Will sí decidió interrogarlo y preguntó cómo demonios sobrevivió. Entonces Nico explicó sobre las semillas que sacó del jardín de Perséfone que le había inducido a una "muerte" para ahorrar oxígeno. Eso le había provocado falta de apetito y eso explicaba su desorden alimenticio. Bueno, Will había confirmado tres cosas. Uno: Nico di Angelo había ido al Tártaro, probablemente ganándose traumas. Dos: Había sido capturado en un jarrón y lo mantuvieron aprisionado ahí. Tres: Will Solace era un completo idiota. Con razón había reaccionado como lo hizo cuando lo sermoneó con lo de comer saludable, seguro le había recordado la desesperación de esos momentos. Sabía que Nico había pasado por mucho pero no se esperaba que fuera _tanto._ Había tachado todo el sufrimiento de Nico como un idiota melancólico. Por los dioses, no había palabras para describir el arrepentimiento que sentía.

Se disculpó millones de veces con él, esperando que entendiera lo estúpido que era y que no era merecedor de alguien que había pasado por tanto; alguien que era mucho más sabio que él, alguien fuera de su alcance. Incluso si mantenía una pequeña esperanza de que Nico lograra gustarse de él, pensó en la solución más obvia: Nico era de los treinta. El amor por el mismo género era para ser asesinado. Tal vez, subconscientemente, Nico creía eso. Sin embargo, Nico dijo que no había problema. "No sabías sobre nada. No era tu culpa", fue lo que le había respondido cuando se disculpó por enésima vez.

Al menos no pensaba que era un completo idiota.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando dijo:

—Me recuerda cuando me gustaba Percy —declaró, como si nada.

Dejó de comer inmediatamente y lo miró sorprendido, con los ojos saliéndose de su cabeza. No de forma literal, obvio. Estaban viendo alguna película en la cabaña de Hades, Will había dejado de prestar atención a la trama porque estaba muy ocupado mirando a Nico. Al parecer habrá pasado algún romance y Nico no se había recordado de que tenía compañía porque más rápido de lo que podía parpadear se tapó la boca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó aún incrédulo.

—¡Nada! ¡Olvídalo!

Ojalá pudiera olvidar eso. No lo iba a lograr. Joder, el chico que le gustaba le gustaba otra persona. Genial.

—¿Te gusta Percy?

No era su intención que su voz saliera tan desesperanzada y triste. Nico levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño como nunca. Empezó a murmurar y él se tuvo que inclinar para oírlo.

—Gustaba. Tiempo pasado.

Suspiró aliviado y Nico arqueó una ceja, pero no preguntó nada.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Desde... desde que tenía diez... —Oh, no. No le gustaba. Él había estado enamorado de él. Oh dioses, ¿por qué?—. Era algo estúpido. Era muy pequeño y me impresionaba fácilmente. No pude evitar verlo como un héroe, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo —respondió. Cualquier oportunidad que hubiera tenido con Nico di Angelo había sido reducida a polvo.

¿Cómo él podía competir con un héroe?

Él era Percy Jackson. Su nombre ya te hacía notar que era alguien genial. Un hijo de Poseidón; aún mejor. Héroe del Olimpo. Uno de los siete de la Gran Profecía. Alguien para admirar, para idolatrar.

¿Y quién era él?

Will Solace. Hijo de Apolo. _Y eso era todo._ Ningún título se le había sido ofrecido (y no es como si el título de sanador era algo que llamaba la atención) y ningún título se le ofrecería. Él no era ningún Michael Yew o Lee Fletcher. No, él era un chico que había sido elegido como jefe de su cabaña sólo por las circunstancias. Sus hermanos, los ex—jefes de la cabaña, eran excelentes en todo. Eran excelentes arqueros, músicos, sanadores, eran todo lo que él _debería _ser pero no lo era. Su habilidad en la arquería había disminuido de forma impresionante. Su capacidad musical era el horrible silbido que hacía. Y mientras sus hermanos eran maduros y capaces, él era... bueno, era un adolescente que aún no aceptaba que sus hermanos que tanto apreciaba habían muerto siendo que él podía haber hecho algo. No tenía intenciones de empezar a recordar todo eso, pero una vez empezó, no pudo parar de recordar cosas. Tanto que olvidó prestarle atención a Nico.

—Will, ¿estás bien? —Giró para encarar al hijo de Hades, quién se veía muy preocupado—. Um, tienes... ¿Tienes un problema con que yo sea...? Lo entiendo perfectamente. Si crees que soy un monstruo lo entien...

—Nico, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo? —Su voz salió más alta de lo que esperaba—. No me molesta para nada. Sólo... necesito un tiempo a solas, ¿de acuerdo?

Dio su sonrisa más falsa, pero Nico sólo asintió. Salió de la cabaña de Hades, respirando de forma pesada. Tenía que dejar de recordar a sus hermanos. Tenía que dejar de reprocharse por todo lo que hacía. Tenía que dejar de compararse con ellos y empezar a pensar que en él había algo bueno... pero ese día no iba a ser hoy.

Agradeció a los dioses de que era de noche. Era la hora de la cena, pero no se sentía con ganas de comer. Fue directo a la cama.

Despertó cuando tocaron a su puerta. Abriendo los ojos, notó que ninguno de sus hermanos estaba a la vista. Eran las ocho y media. _Mierda._

Respondió que ya iba y buscando sus sandalias salió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a Jason Grace con una sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó.

—Uh... buenos días, Jason —bostezó, estirándose—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Su sonrisa se volvió una nerviosa.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Eso significaba malas noticias y de algún modo lo sabía. Su primer instinto fue que algo pasó con Nico. Asintió y lo dejó pasar, guiándolo a la cama que estaba en frente de la suya.

—¿Qué sucede, Jason?

—Nico.

—Oh, no. ¿Qué le pasó a Nico? —Su voz empezó a sonar preocupada y empezó a apretar los puños—. ¿Usó su viaje entre sombras o...?

—No, nada de eso —El hijo de Júpiter se rio ligeramente—, es que... vino a mi cabaña hoy. Y al parecer, ayer te reveló su secreto.

¿Ayer? Will intentó pensar qué había pasado antes de que se saliera de la cabaña de Hades y cuando lo hizo, se sintió casi tan deprimido como ayer.

—¿Lo de Percy? —Preguntó de forma amarga—. Sí, me lo dijo.

La sonrisa de Jason se volvió una más dulce y de alguna manera, más aterradora.

—Mira, Will, eres un buen chico. Pero si tienes un problema con Nico sobre ese tema me aseguraré de que...

—Espera —interrumpió Will—, ¿crees que soy homofóbico?

—Pues... Nico me dijo eso... —explicó, ahora sonando confundido.

Will rio sarcásticamente.

—¡Claro que no! Es sólo que...

—Es sólo que... ¿Qué?

Suspiró. Si no quería tener su vida amenazada por un hijo de Zeus... o Júpiter, la misma cosa, tenía que ser sincero. Aunque jamás lo había hablado con alguien aparte de... bueno, él mismo, le costaba sacar las palabras.

—Me gusta Nico. Y... creo que —las palabras empezaron a trabarse en su lengua—, creo que simplemente pensé que... no lo sé, le gustaba _Percy Jackson. _Él es un héroe. Y yo no soy nadie. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que él se guste de mí? Exacto, ninguna. Eso y... algunos motivos personales me hicieron reaccionar así ayer.

El rostro de Jason se relajó. Su sonrisa se hizo sincera y ajustó sus lentes para luego moverse a la cama donde él estaba sentado.

—Hey, hey. No pienses tan poco de ti mismo —Jason posó una mano en su hombro—. Créeme que para Nico no eres nadie. Eres muy importante para él... —explicó de forma calmada, casi como si el encanto de Piper McLean se le hubiera pasado a él—. Así que anímate. No sé que motivos personales hayas tenido, pero creo que le deberías decir a Nico como te sientes.

Sscudió su cabeza.

—Aún no estoy listo.

Jason, por suerte, lo comprendió.

—Jason, prómeteme que no le dirás a nadie —suplicó, girándose a enfrentarlo—. Ni a Piper.

—Probablemente ella me saque la información con su encanto.

—...bueno, sólo a Piper —se resignó—, pero a nadie.

Jason se lo prometió y antes de salir de la cabaña, le dijo que siempre estaba disponible para hablar y todo lo necesario. Will asintió, y se decidió ir a buscar a Nico. Se disculpó con él por haberse ido tan de repente y Nico parecía mucho más aliviado en esos momentos. La frase que Jason Grace le había dicho flotaba en su mente. _Eres muy importante para él. _Sonrió. Había esperanzas, al menos.

Navidad se estaba acercando y Will sabía que debía volver con su familia sólo para las fiestas. No sin antes ayudar a Nico di Angelo. Sabía que iba a ser raro, pero quería ayudarlo a superar sus pesadillas. Consultó con Clovis, un hijo de Hipnos, y preguntó si era posible superar tal gravedad de pesadillas. Después de muchas siestas de cinco minutos del semidiós, le contó que era posible con un tratamiento con varias sesiones. Convenció a Nico de hacerlo, a regañadientes, pero no podía aguantar que el chico se privara de sueños casi siempre. Le dijo que sería su regalo de Navidad ya que no llegaría para pasar las fiestas reales y que no volvería hasta el diez de Enero, al menos.

El rostro de Nico se ensombreció al instante.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí. Sólo por las fiestas.

—¿Cuándo?

—... ahora —rio nerviosamente. Nico lucía triste—. No te preocupes. Pasará rápido y tú te sentirás mejor. Y con suerte esas ojeras desaparecerán.

—Ajá...

—Feliz Navidad adelantada, Nico.

Su equipaje estaba listo desde la mañana, pero no tenía el coraje para decirle a Nico que se iba hasta de último momento donde ya no tenía opción. Quería asegurarse que su regalo de Navidad de verdad valiera la pena.

—Feliz Navidad adelantada para ti también, Will.

Bueno, tal vez lo que estaba por hacer no era lo más inteligente del mundo. Definitivamente besar a Nico di Angelo en la mejilla y luego salir corriendo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora no era inteligente. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se atravesó en su rostro.

Las festividades estuvieron geniales. Will la pasó con su familia entera, su madre, tíos, abuelos, primos, todos juntos. Su rostro dolía por la sonrisa constante en su rostro, pero no podía evitar pensar en aquel hijo de Hades. ¿Cómo la estaba pasando él? ¿Fue al Inframundo a pasar las fiestas? ¿Se quedó en el Campamento? ¿Cómo iba su sesión de sueños? Sus mejillas se ponían rojas al recordar lo que hizo antes de irse, y su familia se preocupaba que se hubiera enfermado (ya que él no era una persona que le gustaba el invierno), lo cual sólo hacía que se pusiera aún más rojo.

En Año Nuevo, había soñado con que Nico estuviera ahí para la cuenta regresiva. Pero de todos modos, había pedido como deseo y había rezado a los dioses que _por favor _en ese año lograra conseguir a Nico di Angelo como su novio.

(Y le rezó aún más a Hades, esperando que no lo mate por intentar querer algo con su hijo).

Para cuando Enero inició, empezó a ver regalos para Nico. Su cumpleaños era ese mes y mejor tener un regalo preparado. Pero la pregunta era, ¿qué demonios le podía regalar? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué le podría regalar y no quería que Nico estuviera disconforme con su regalo. Paseando con su madre en una de las tiendas de Nueva York fue que notó en una tienda de joyas una cadena de plata con una pequeña luna colgando de ella. Era simple y a la vez hermosa. Tal y como él.

La compró mientras su madre no le veía —no estaba listo para abrirse a su madre— y se lo guardó en una cajita azul. Apenas llegó a su casa lo guardó en su equipaje, preguntándose si le gustaría.

Para cuando era diez de Enero, la madre de Will lo dejó de vuelta en el Campamento. Al entrar, nunca estuvo más agradecido del ambiente climatizado del lugar. Al fin, no más invierno. Sonrió y fue recibido con los brazos abiertos por sus hermanos y por Quirón. Sin embargo, su preocupación principal iba por Nico. Lo más rápido que pudo, corrió a la cabaña de Hades y golpeó tres veces la puerta.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana, así que sospechaba que Nico seguía durmiendo. Oyó un gruñido y unos pies arrastrándose. Rio ligeramente al comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que notó fue que sus ojeras sí habían desaparecido. Dioses bendigan a Clovis. Segundo, notó cómo Nico abría la boca para insultar a quien haya osado despertarlo de su noche de sueño pero inmediatamente la cerró y se formó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Will! —exclamó, dejando atrás su sueño.

—¡Volví! —respondió, y abrió los brazos para abrazarlo, hasta que recordó su incomodidad por tal contacto.

Los bajó al instante, sin embargo, Nico se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza por unos segundos. Con mucha rapidez abrazó de vuelta, y al parecer, Nico procesó lo que hacía, pues se separó bruscamente.

—Las cosas se volvían aburridas sin que alguien me acosara día y noche —bufó, pero ambos sabían que así era la manera de decirle que lo extrañó.

—Solo fueron tres semanas, por los dioses.

Ambos se rieron.

Cuando el cumpleaños de Nico _al fin_ llegó, Will fue el primero en ir a felicitarlo. No Hazel Levesque, no Jason Grace o Percy Jackson o quién sea, él fue el primero. Eran las seis de la mañana y ni sus hermanos se habían levantado. Rápidamente notando el día, agarró la cajita azul en perfecto estado y corrió hasta la cabaña de Hades, golpeando repetidas veces la puerta hasta que Nico al fin salió.

—¿Qué demonios, Solace? —espetó, aún no entrando en sus sentidos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó extendiendo la cajita.

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron de par en par.

—G-g-gracias...

Tomó la cajita y por un breve momento Will se desesperó. Tal vez su regalo era estúpido. Tal vez no le gustaría y era un horrible detalle y...

Nico alzó el collar, admirándolo. Sus mejillas no tardaron en ponerse carmesí.

—Me gusta mucho —le dijo—, muchas gracias. ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

Will asintió y ayudó a Nico a ponerse el collar.

—Me alegra que te guste. Creí que había elegido un mal regalo.

—No, es perfecto —se calló por unos segundos. Luego, habló lentamente—. Will, tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Hm?

—Yo... eh...

El corazón de Will empezó a hacerse ilusiones patéticas. Cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, Nico negó con su cabeza.

—No es nada —terminó.

Will frunció el ceño.

—¿Seguro?

—Muy seguro.

Se moría de ganas de saber qué había querido decir, pero aprovechó el día para pasarlo con él. No recordaba un minuto del día donde no estuvieron juntos y eso le hizo feliz. Era como si anunciaba, "Miren, este será mi novio; acostúmbrense". Hacia el final del día, Nico también quería decirle algo, pero optó por callarse y eso le estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué era que no podía decir?

No sabría la respuesta de eso hasta en su cumpleaños, varios meses después.

El resumen perfecto para su cumpleaños era el siguiente:

Tenía quince años. Seguía siendo un buen médico. Nico di Angelo aún no era su novio.

Mientras que sus hermanos le dieron regalos, felicitaron y abrazaron, el resto del Campamento hizo casi lo mismo, excepto... Nico, obviamente. Cuando lo vio, sonrió de lado y lo llamó para que venga. Susurró sus felicidades en su oído y lo invitó a pasar en la cabaña de Hades para su regalo.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y Nico sacó de debajo de ésta su juego de Mitomagia. Will sonrió instantáneamente.

—Este juego —dijo Nico— es lo que nos hizo ser amigos. Creí que era una buena ocasión.

Will se sonrojó. Nico casi nunca mencionaba su pasada amistad. Debía ser muy especial si la mencionaba ahora.

—Sí, la mejor —logró decir entre su nerviosismo.

—Okay, pero, sólo una regla —Nico alzó su dedo índice y Will lo incitó a continuar—: el ganador hace lo que quiera con el perdedor.

—Lo que quiera —repitió él.

Nico asintió.

Ambos empezaron a jugar y parecía que los dioses no le habían sonreído ese día, porque a Nico le tocó todos los dioses poderosos y millones de estrategias para patear su trasero en diferentes formas y sin tener piedad ni porque era su cumpleaños. Para cuando terminaron, Nico era el ganador.

Will rodó los ojos. —Espero que ese "Lo que quiera" no implique que me dibujes en la cara con bolígrafos.

Nico no respondió. Sin embargo, se inclinó... y se inclinó... hasta que ya no había distancia entre ambos. Tenía sus dos manos agarrando la remera de Will y los ojos bien cerrados. Por un breve momento, Will no supo qué hacer. Su cerebro entró en cortocircuito. Reaccionó en el momento que sintió que Nico se alejaría, manteniéndolo cerca posicionando su mano en su cabello y correspondiendo con gran necesidad. Joder, había pasado demasiado tiempo en lo que soñaba con hacer eso y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

Cuando recordaron que debían respirar, se separaron, respirando pesadamente y con las mejillas rojas. Ambos se echaron a reír, con sus manos entrelazadas.

—Así que... —inició Will—. Supongo que esto significa que te gusto.

Nico rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué más podría significar? —preguntó e intentó que salga su voz usual enojona de siempre, pero no podía quitarse la sonrisa de su rostro.

Lo atrajo hacia sus brazos y se sorprendió cuando Nico lo abrazó con tanta fuerza. Lo miró y unió sus labios una vez más, sólo porque Nico era demasiado adorable y al fin podía hacerlo de verdad y no sólo en su imaginación. Cuando se separó, había abierto su boca para empezar a contarle a Nico sobre sus inseguridades, sobre lo mucho que le gustaba y lo confuso que fue el año pasado, sobre lo que solía sufrir recordando a sus hermanos, su temor constante de que él se fuera una vez más, pero la cerró. En ese momento, sólo importaba él y Nico. Total, tendría muchísimo tiempo para contarle sobre todo eso eso.

En ese momento simplemente lo supo: ya no volvería a estar solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y luego llavearon la cabaña de Hades y hicieron el fricke frackle. DIGO—<strong>

**Me siento obligada a dejar una nota al final... bueno, y eso que nunca lo hago, pero hey, creo que merecen explicaciones...**

**Comenzando (?) seguro te preguntas sobre Will y sus hermanos. Bueno buenito, eso se explica. ¿Ven cómo Nico siempre recuerda a Bianca a pesar de todo? Me gusta creer que Will piensa lo mismo. Que si tal vez era un poco más útil hubiera salvado a sus hermanos y todo sería muchísimo mejor, porque no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, _siempre _habrá una parte en tu interior que se preguntará qué hubiera pasado si fueras capaz de cambiar una cosa. Lo sé porque a mí también me pasa.**

**Seguuuuuuuuuundo... Seguro también te preguntas si Nico reaccionó exageradamente en la discusión. No, no lo hizo. Nadie quiere recordar que él pasó días encerrado en un jarrón de bronce. Nope nope ni yo. Pienso en eso y me duele el cocoró invisible que tengo. El que fuera tan brusco es como es. Si también le solía hablar mal a Percy y eso que él se solía gustar de él pues no esperen que sea un amor y arco iris con Will xDDD al menos no al inicio.**

**Tercero... ¿No avanzó muy lento? SÍ, SÍ LO HIZO. Yo no creo que Nico y Will se hayan quedado juntos como una relación después de los tres días en la enfermería. NOPE, Nico primero tendría que confiar en él, saber que Will no va a escapar por más que él se considere un monstruo y todas esas cosas. La razón por la cual Nico decía comentarios random de sus experiencias era para saber si de verdad se interesaba en él. También pasa mucho que se te escapen algunas cosas cuando ves algo, como "Haha esto me recuerda cuando me hice pipí en el patio de mi casa" (_¿¡QUÉ?! TODOS LOS BAÑOS ESTABAN OCUPADOS)_****así que es algo más o menos normal. Creo que en algún futuro Nico se sentará a contarle a Will sobre eso pero será más fácil que contar la historia desde cero.**

**Y... no se me ocurre que más podría responder.**

**Naaa naaa naaa nanana, nanana, hey Jude. **

**Oh, santo Arceus, son las dos de la mañana y yo estoy aquí haciendo esto. i didn't choose the solangelo life. the solangelo life chose me. Si leíste hasta aquí pues felicidades, te mereces abrazos y más abrazos y galletitas y fanarts de Solangelo. Muchos fanarts. Y pues eso es todo, creo, no soy buena con estas notas oh my god he hablado demasiado, god damn it Kari.**

**Bueno buenito. Me largo antes que me echen. Cuídate, persona que está leyendo esto y recuerda, si la luna te dice algo, créelo.**


End file.
